The present invention pertains to new polyimidoesters of unsaturated polycarboxylic acids and thermosettable resin compositions containing the polyimidoesters.
Thermosettable compositions such as unsaturated polyester resins, dicyclopentadiene modified unsaturated polyester resins, unsaturated polyesteramide resins, dicyclopentadiene modified unsaturated polyesteramide resins, vinyl ester resins and the like are well known. Such resins can be employed as is, but are usually diluted with a polymerizable unsaturated monomer such as styrene. These resins are useful in the preparation of castings, laminates, coatings, and the like. However, such resins have limitations on their resistance to thermal aging, thus limiting their use.
Vinyl ester resins have been blended with dicyclopentadienyl esters of an unsaturated polycarboxylic acid as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,634 filed Oct. 12, 1982.
Norbornyl modified unsaturated polyesters or polyesteramides have been blended with dicyclopentadienyl esters of an unsaturated polycarboxylic acid as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,530 filed Oct. 22, 1982.
Unsaturated polyesters or polyesteramides have been blended with dicyclopentadienyl esters of an unsaturated polycarboxylic acid as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,688 filed Mar. 21, 1983.